Of Old Homes And New Ones
by Fiddler163
Summary: Mal has changed herself for the better and is happy but with the pressure of her coronation coming up can she handle the pressure? And when she runs away and into and old friend and tricked into a deadly deal how will she cope. My take on the trailer for descendants 2 and this is my first story so don't be too mean.
1. Chapter 1

Mal POV

What's it like being the most envied girl in Auradon?

Only 3 days until your coronation how does it feel?

How are people reacting to the idea of you being queen?

The voices washed over me drowning me. I was stood outside Auradon prep talking to Evie when a crowd of interviewers ran over to me and bombarded me with questions. I stumbled over my words trying to answer them all no matter how many questions I answered they just brought on more and more "Loving the new look Mal, what brought it on" that one question stood out to everyone and they all fell silent and looked up at me. The press kept pressing "I mean was I because of the coronation coming up or is it an act of defiance toward you mother and the entire isle?" "Wha-what I just wanted a new-new look that's all" I stuttered.

By now Evie had had enough." What can a girl not get her hair done without being questioned about it anymore? I mean I don't see what's the big deal it's not like she has turned orange or something so lay off her." Evie burst out.

She felt a gush of gratitude towards her best friend but couldn't tell her she had frozen. She bolted , running as fast as she could she ran to the doors rushed upstairs and burst into her dorm room.

Anyone who walked in would be completely and utterly confused the room was nice enough but memories of Mal's old life were scattered around on the pristine pink paint there was graffiti in green and purple and on the hook by the door was her favourite jacked the rugged style and art on the back would always remind Mal of home.

Where that is no one knew she had found a place for herself here. At Ben's side holding his hand on a picnic or sat next to Audrey in class talking quietly or better yet cooped up in Carlos and Jay's room panning their next big prank. She had found a home here but she would never be at home here .she still felt a pull towards the isle of the lost the place where I had grown up where I had learned everything I know.

She walked over to the mirror and looked and looked at herself, the mirror was Evies she had been given it by her mother the evil queen Mal had enchanted it to be a wall length mirror rather than the hand held one that it was originally by using the spell book her mum had given her. Her mother Maleficent who was now a lizard kept in Auradons cells but that's an whole other story.

When looked into the mirror she could only see the differences. Rather than the short wild curly violet hair she had always had she now had her hair long and straight in her natural platinum blond colour. Instead of boots jeans and her leather jacket she now wore a white sundress it green stitching meant to bring out her eyes .Her eyes the only thing that has stayed the same the same emerald eyes framed by long dark lashes that cast shadows on the cheeks.

She fell to the floor next to her bed and reached underneath grabbing a bag, inside were her old clothes the purples and the greens of home. She pulled some on now the last think she had worn on the isle ,she then packed some more clothes and summoned some food and water stuffing them into her nearly full bag.

She yanked her hair into a ponytail and pulled on her boots and lastly her jacket, the leather comfortable and familiar on her pale skin. She then went to her bedside table where she kept the most important things that she owned.

There were few things in the drawer a tattered bracelet, an old picture and a dusty book. To most people they wouldn't look like much but to her they were precious. The picture was of her, Ben, Evie, Carlos, Audrey and Jay they were sat on the balcony laughing Ben's arms around Mal and them sat on the floor. The book a diary she had wrote in since she could I held all of her good memories an the bad ones and she read it often to remind herself to be strong. Finally there was the bracelet silver with 6 charms on it, each one representing a person of her family. For Evie a Crown and Carlos a dog, Jay a snake and Audrey a dress for Ben a candlestick and for herself a cookie for we were each other's family we all needed each other and each of these were an inside joke that we shared to remind us of one another.

She put them in a small box and chucked them into her bag with her spell book.

She was being irrational and she knew that there was no need to be a coward and run away but she couldn't cope with any of this anymore. She scribbled a note to each of them and ran. She ran right into the window and flipped her feet pushing of the wall using her fall as power flipping again she finally landed and sprinted as fast as she could leaving araudon behind and wiping her tears away.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Evie POV

She pushed past everyone in the foyer rushing to keep up with mal but the crowd swallowed me and I had to work twice as hard to get there as it was lesson time and everyone was late. She finally reached the edge of the crowd and fell to her knees pushing herself back up again she ran but ran into the fairy god mother.

"What are you doing out of class young lady "

"I-I w-was" Evie stuttered trying to catch my breath.

"You don't even have an excuse I thought you were trying to turn over a new leaf but skipping class ill jot be permitted"

"I was looking for Mal"

"Why on earth as Mal out of class as well"

"I think that she's going to try to run away"

"What, why would she do that"

"Pressure she feels like the whole world is on her shoulders all over again with the coronation coming up and she has never been known for being rational"

"That is a good enough reason to let you out of class go after her"

"Thank you miss" I called as I sprinted away.

When I reached my room I ran inside looking for Mal I only saw a pile of letters.

I heard a rustling outside I ran to the window and saw a flash of blond hair in the corner of my eye headed down to the bridge. I knew that there was no point running after her she was too fast and had a head start so instead I texted a SOS to the gang sank onto the floor and began sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I just wanted to give a shoutout to Gummybear1178 who was my first reviewer and thank anyone who is reading this story.**

Ben POV

"Alright lads hit the showers" Coach yelled.

I jogged over to where Jay and Carlos were sitting having a drink, were at tourney practice and we were really getting pushed for the big game next week so we were all exhausted, when all of our phones pinged .

We glanced at each other, confused, before we grabbed our, phones a picture of Evie lit up my screen making me smile but when I read the text my spirits fell it consisted of 3 Letters SOS.

"Carlos stay here and tell coach that we left early and then catch up to us" I commanded.

"Why do I have to stay behind" He whined.

"Because you're the fastest and you'll probably beat us there anyway. Now let's go Jay!" I yelled.

With a new found energy we sprinted up to the castle dodging people and trying to ignore my aching joints and burning muscles .When we finally reached Evie and Mals dorm, Carlos had caught up with us, we only found a sobbing Evie on the floor with Audrey by her side rubbing circles on her back while tears pour down her own face.

"What's going on" I said in a quiet voice while Carlos went to comfort Evie and Jay Audrey.

"M-M-Ma-Mal" Evie gasped.

"What happened what's going on with Mal" I said dumbstruck. I knew I was beig unsencitive but I needed to know whats going on with my girlfriend.

It was Audrey who ansered this time her eyes still letting her tears fall "She ran away"

"Wha-what that cant be truei mean she was happy here" I had started babbleing.

I looked around the room looking for some sort of comfort but my eys only fell on a pile of letters. I waked over to them and picked up the one addressed to me.

I struggled to read it my hands were shaking so hard.

 _Ben_

 _Please I know that you will try to blame yourself but please don't. You haven't done anything this wa my own choise. I just couldn't cope with the pressur. I am not ready to become queen I need more time to find out who I am before I can help other peope find out who they are.I have gone bac to my home and you will not be able to find me so please don't try. I am so sorry I still loe you but I need to go home_

 _-Mal_

By now my breath was coming out in ragged gasps. I looked at the others who were all reading their own letters the girls still had tears pouring down their faces and the other 2 had joined them. I didn't feel anything I was numb, but I knew that this was my fault I had pushed her into being queen, I need to be strong for them. I let them finish reading before I spoke.

Jay POV

"I need to find her an apologise"

He was talking about going to the Isle of the lost something that I could not let happen he as the king of Auradon he was not going alone.

"No way you're not going to the isle you wouldn't survive a day"

"Then come with me help me find mal help me save her from making this mistake"

"I will come I know the isle even if you won't I know the isle better than anyone"Carlos spoke for the first time.

"If he's going than so am"

We all looked around to see Evie her face blotchy with mascara running in tear lines down her face "Mal is my best friend I will get her back no matter what it takes."

"I'm going then"

"What is Mal to you, you 2 are always fighting" I yelled.

"She is like my sister and I will help to save her"

"You can help but you're staying here we need someone to cover for us"

"Fine"

Evie POV

We gathered supplies food, water all of our stuff that could help.

"There's one thing we're forgetting" I proclaimed

"What?" Ben asked

"That we look like were going to a ball it's time to go grunge."

"But we threw away all of our clothes" Carlos said.

"Yes but remember that you're talking to the best seamstress in Auradon"

"Ok then we'll leave tomorrow I will need some time to work Audrey you stay to help, Jay plan a way to get to the isle, Carlos make a list of all the places Mal might be and Ben go get some sleep." I ordered.

They all went off to do what I asked.

"Audrey go in my closet and get out my sewing kit and all of my fabric I'll draw out some designs."

I started drawing some for Jay-Burgundy jeans with demin knees, a yellow t-shirt and a jacket whch was a mixture of demin yellow leather and burgundy leather thinking that he could wear them with combat boots and a black beanie, I then passed it to Audrey and she started sewing the basic shapes.

I then drew some designs for Carlos- here quarter lengths with alternating colours of red white and black , a red shirt with 2 crossed bones on in white and a leather jacket alternating the usual colours but with sliver detailing and to be worn with red Dc. Martins as well as some black leather gloves.

I sketched some designs for me then a light blue knee length leather dress with a striped top in blue gold and silver and a leather jacket with gems and wearing them with my black and blue leggings, blue and gold wedges and red fingerless gloves.

Finally I sketched a design for ben this one was the hardest because I don't know his style so I just went for royal blue jeans a yellow t-shirt which had paint stains a blue leather jacket with the Auradon crest embroided on the back and a blue beanie to be worn with black combat boots.

Since Audrey had finished doing the shapes I added the colours and the detail.

I checked the clock and it was 2 am by the time I had finished Audrey had left by then to go think of excuses and it was time for bed.

But tomorrow we will set off to find my best friend because I cannot lose her.

 **I know that I have only included one of the five letters but I am going to post another chapter which just contains all of the letters. I haven't included Mal in this chapter but don't worry she will be in the next one**

 **Thanks again**

 **FandomLover163**


End file.
